Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble
by Tarteletteauchoco
Summary: La fiction ce déroule au commencement de The lost Canvas et si les personnages de Les chevalier du zodiaque(chevaliers bronze, or) se rajoutaient au tableau. Ça donne quoi? Si arrivait une lycéenne se retrouvait dans ce monde et qu'elle doit y rester coincée. Entre amour,comique et bien sûr baston, comment va réagir cette jeune fille ? Chapitre bonus.
1. Où suis-je ?

**Chapitre 1 : Où je suis ?**

Pov Sakura :

Merde, merde, MERDE ! Je suis à la bourre, pff… Le premier jour de cour. Fait chier. Aller un croissant et on sprint vers le lycée.

Dix minutes que je cours, merde pourquoi le lycée est pas à deux minutes et en plus j'ai loupé mon bus et ma sœur ne peut pas m'amener. Bon, je serais en retard alors encore marcher. Je tourne la tête à gauche puis à droite avant de traverser. Hee…. C'est quoi ce trou je l'ai jamais vu, je m'approche et là je sens que quelqu'un me pousse et je tombe.

- PUTAIIIIIIIIIIN ! C'EST PROFOND !

Et là je rencontre le sol, pour enfin fermer les yeux et m'évanouir.

Pov Narrateur :

Avant de s'évanouir, elle ne put voir trois jeunes hommes, s'approcher en jurant :

- Merde, mais c'est quoi se bordèle, jura un homme avec les cheveux bleu, court et les yeux bleu, nommé Ikki.

- Arrête, grand frère, si c'est une personne, elle est surement blessée, répondit un jeune garçon aux cheveux vert et les yeux vert, son nom, Shun qui lui essayer de dégager la poussière.

- Aidaient moi au lieu de parler, interrompit un jeune blond, aux yeux bleu, qui lui s'appelait Hyoga, en marchant à tâtons pour se retrouver.

Et là un bruit attira, l'attention des trois protagonistes :

- Itaiii, fit une voix féminine, fait chier, qui est le connard qui m'a poussé.

La poussière se dissipa et là les trois hommes virent avec effarement une jeune fille, rousse, plus jeune qu'eux avec des vêtements diffèrent des leurs, parler comme si elle était seule.

-Pff…, je vais être encore plus en retard au lycée, fait chier, continua-t-elle, puis elle tourna la tête est remarqua qu'elle n'était pas à Osaka mais dans les vestiges de temples aux allures grecs, pour enfin finir par remarquer la présence des jeunes hommes et elle reprit la parole, Où je suis ?


	2. Qui-êtes vous ?

**Chapitre 2 : Qui êtes-vous ?**

Pov Shun :

La jeune fille, commence à parler toute seul, elle ne nous a pas vu, elle se tourne regarde où elle est, puis nous remarque et nous demande d'une voix perdu « Où je suis ? ». Je la détaille, elle est rousse, aux yeux bleus, elle et un peu plus petite que moins, je dirai 16 ans ou 17. Elle est fine, sa voix perdu et fluette colle toute a fait avec son physique. Concernant les vêtements…. Chemise blanche, une cravate rouge et une jupe de la même couleur. Des chaussettes hautes blanches lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux avec des ballerines noires. A côté d'elle se trouvait un sac noir en cuir. Je regarde mes compagnons eux aussi la fixe. Je me décide à allait l'aider, je m'approche d'elle, lui tend ma main, qu'elle prend après une hésitation. Quand sa main toucha la mienne, j'ai ressentis comme un choc électrique, un frisson.

- Je te remercie, dit-elle timidement en détournant les yeux, tout en s'époussetant et en ramassant son sac.

- Pas de quoi, répondis-je tout en continuant de la fixé.

- Pourriez-vous me dire où sommes-nous, continua-t-elle dans sa lancée.

- Heuuuu…. je ne savais pas quoi répondre et là Ikki intervint avec son légendaire tact.

- Tsss….. je te signale que c'est toi qui est tombé, commença-t-il.

- Pff…. Tu crois que je voulais arriver ici, je te signale que moi j'ai lycée et je suis en retard, alors le macho si t'as rien d'intéressant à dire tu la boucle, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Bon nous sommes en Grèce, au sanctuaire d'Athéna, dit Hyoga qui venait de sortir de sa contemplation.

- Bien, dit-elle tout en envoyant un regard noir à Ikki qui le lui rendit, elle se détourna et regarda Hyoga, merci et en quelle année s'il-te-plais ?

- Heuu…, comme mon frère et moi, il est dérouté par la question, nous sommes en 1623, finit-il par répondre.

- En…1623, répéta-t-elle comme choqué, plus de 400 ans avant ma naissance…. C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

Nous ne prenons pas la peine de répondre, nous étions à notre tour choqué, elle venait du future. Il fallait l'amener à Athéna.

- Suis-nous nous t'emmenons voir Athéna-sama, dit Ikki qui pour une fois était calme.

- Ou….Oui, à ma surprise elle ne résista pas quand Ikki s'approche d'elle et la pris par les épaule pour la conduire, sans doute trop choquée.

Nous montons les maisons des chevaliers d'or qui n'était pas là surement en réunion, mais bon il faudra les interrompre. Depuis maintenant 2 ans nous étions revenus à la vie, moi, mes compagnons et tous les autres chevaliers d'or de mon époque, maintenant nous vivons tous ensemble, toutes les maisons sont habitées par deux chevaliers, celui de mon époque et celui de l'époque d'aujourd'hui.

Enfin, nous arrivons devant le temple d'Athéna.

Nous entrons et avançons vers la salle principale où en ce moment se déroulait une réunion. Mais c'était de la plus haute importance mais ce n'est pas moi qui toquerait et entrerait en premier, et Ikki est trop occupé à dévisager la jeune fille.

Je me tourne vers Hyoga, il me voir et soupir, s'avance vers la porte et toqua, les voix derrière la porte se stoppèrent et le bruit d'une chaise montra que quelqu'un se lève pour nous ouvrir. La porte s'ouvre, pour qu'en face de nous se trouve Shaka, il nous regarde surpris, je fais un mouvement de tête vers l'étrangère, il suit mon mouvement et surpris à son tour de voir une jeune fille dans ses vêtements. Il se retourne vers moi, me lance un regard d'incompréhension, puis se tourne vers la jeune femme et lui dit d'une voix calme et posée :

- Qui êtes-vous ?


	3. Et je rentre comment moi ?

**Chapitre 3 : Et je rentre comment moi ?**

Pov Athéna :

Je suis en plaine réunion avec les 24 chevaliers d'or, nous parlons de Hadès et sa résurrection. Alors que nous allions parler de l'offensive, on toque à la porte. Tout le monde arrête de parler et Shaka a la bonté de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte, mais contre toute attente il reste là devant la porte à tourner la tête, puis il prononce trois mots qui nous figent tous :

- Qui êtes-vous, questionna-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il Shaka, demandais-je.

- Shun, Ikki et Hyoga, nous ont ramenés une invitée, dit-il.

Curieuse, je me lève et je m'approche demande à Shaka de se décaler pour que je puisse voir. Et là à ma stupéfaction je vois une jeune fille, d'une quinzaine d'année, habillée bizarrement, figée, le regard perdu. Je fais entrée les 4 nouveaux venus, et les fais s'asseoir ce qui me traumatise le plus était qu'Ikki refusait de lâcher l'étrangère. Tous les chevaliers d'or ne faisaient que fixer la nouvelle arrivante. Le phœnix secoue la jeune fille qui tourne la tête vers lui pour lui sourire, pour enfin observer la pièce. Shaka en s'approche d'elle et s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et lui reposa la question :

- Qui êtes-vous, redemanda-t-il.

- Je suis Sakura Haruka, j'ai 16 ans, je suis né le 6 décembre 1997 à Tokyo au Japon, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

- Que..., voilà ce que put répondre Shaka trop choqué comme nous tous ici présent, cette fille venait du future.

- Tu viens du future, demandai-je même si je connaissais la réponse.

- Oui….enfin je suppose, dans sa réponse on voyait qu'elle était choqué, timide surtout qu'elle venait de remarquer qu'il y avait une trentaine d'homme autour d'elle.

- Bon…, nous allons t'attribuer une chambre, dis-je calmement.

Je commence à donner des directives mais Sakura m'interrompit.

- Et je rentre comment moi, demanda-t-elle.


	4. Et au faite vous êtes qui ?

**Chapitre 4 : Et au faite vous êtes qui ?**

Pov Ikki :

- Et je rentre comment moi, demanda-t-elle.

Elle a raison comment l'aider à rentrer… Je souffle, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte, pourquoi je ne sais pas. D'un seul coup, un bruit se fait entendre, seul Sakura ne semble pas gêner. Elle ouvre son sac et sort quelque chose qui ressemble à une tablette **(c'est un i phone)**, cet objet s'illumine comme le visage de l'intrus, on dirait qu'elle lit quelque chose et enfin pousse un soupir.

- Je peux recevoir les SMS, dit Sakura avec soulagement, tout le monde la regarde les yeux grands ouverts, elle le voie et se met à rire devant nos têtes.

- Les…. SMS, demanda Shion qui est le premier à se reprendre.

- Oui, les SMS, grâce au Telephone on peut communiquer directement les informations et l'un des moyens est l'SMS, il s'agit d'envoyer un message, explique-t-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

- D'acc…..d'accord, dit Shion timidement et le rouge aux joues, on dirait que le charme de nôtre nouvelle amie ne laisse personne indifférent, tous les garçons sont rouges et moi aussi mais bon je suis derrière et je voie Athéna-sama rigoler devant la situation.

- Bon, reprend Athéna, Sakura tu vas dormir dans mon temple jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution d'accord, demande gentiment la déesse à nôtre belle invitée.

- D'accord, répond Sakura avec ce sourire magnifique collé aux lèvres. Mais celui-ci ne dura pas et elle continua sur sa lancée, mais et au faite vous êtes qui ?


	5. Comment je m'occupe ?

**Chapitre 5 : Comment je m'occupe ?**

Pov Camus :

- […] mais et au faite vous êtes qui, demande-t-elle.

Cette petite est étrange, elle ne semble pas plus paniquée que ça. Je la fixe comme tous mes compagnons…. Elle est belle, naturel, fine et allongée, ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Juste parfaite, et je crois que tout le monde est d'accord. Athéna-sama prend la parole :

- Excuse-moi de mon impolitesse, commence-t-elle, je me nomme Saori, tu es présence de la réincarnation d'Athéna….

- C'est une blague, chuchote Sakura, je nage en plein délire.

- Donc, reprend la déesse, les hommes que tu vois sont des chevaliers d'or et des chevaliers de bronze.

- Attendez, coupe la jeune fille, vôtre histoire me dit quelque chose…, elle réfléchit et se remet à parler, mais oui je sais où je vous ai vu c'était dans un manga. Et il y a un grand pope, un vieux qui s'occupe du sanctuaire et tous les chevaliers vous on prêter allégeance.

- Oui c'est ça, répondit Athéna impassible bien que je pense qu'elle soit confuse par rapport au fait que l'étrangère en sache autant.

- Oui et il y a dans les chevaliers de bronze Ikki, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Seiya, repris Sakura.

- Tu connais beaucoup de chose dit moi, interrompit El Cid.

- Oui ça sert d'avoir une amie qui aime les mangas, hein El Cid, dit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie dans le ton.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom, demanda le chevalier du Capricorne.

- Mon amie parle beaucoup des chevaliers d'or de cette époque et ceux du future comme Mu, Aldébaran Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Aiolia, Death Mask, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Camus, Aphrodite et pour finir Shura, dit-elle d'une traite, tout en regardant le concerné mais elle continua, pour ceux de cette époque il y a Albafica, Dégel, El Cid, Sisyphe, Dohko, Cardia, Asmita, Regulus, Manigoldo, Deutéros, Rasgado et enfin Shion., finit-elle.

- Que…, est la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche de El Cid.

- Bon maintenant que les présentations son faite, je vais te montrer ta chambre, prononça Athéna mettant fin à l'échange.

Sakura suivi Athéna comme moi je la suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Je me tourne vers mes camarades et commence à parler avec eux de la nouvelle arrivante.

Pov Sakura :

Je suis Saori à travers les couloirs, elle s'arrête devant une grande porte, se tourne vers moi, me souris et ouvre la porte, elle se remet à marcher jusqu'au centre de la pièce. La chambre est grande, des murs blancs, le sol est recouvert de parquet, un lit baladin deux places rose pale, une commode et une armoire orne la pièce. Deux portes fenêtres ouvrent sur un balcon. Une chambre classique, tout ce que j'aime. Je stoppe ma contemplation et me tourne vers Saori :

- Je te remercie, dis-je avec le plus grand sourire que je pouvais faire.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel, répond-t-elle, bon je te laisse t'installer, quand tu as fini retourne à la salle où nous étions tout à l'heure.

Et elle part, je pose mon sac et ouvre en grand les fenêtres, pour aller sur le balcon et regarder le paysage. Je regarde mon portable, aucun message, je mets mes écouteurs et me met en marche vers la salle principale, j'écoute Daite Señorita de Yamapi, l'une de mes chansons préférées. Je me mets à chanter, je ne remarque pas que je suis arrivée au couloir principale et qu'un des chevaliers d'or m'observait, c'était Rasgado. Il me regardait, et quand j'arrêtai de chanter et que j'ouvris les yeux, je vis ce géant me regarder avec de grands yeux. Puis contre tout attente il m'applaudi. Je le regarde surprise et me met à rire, Rasgado lui me suit dans mon fou rire. Quand nous arrêtons de rire, il me demande de le suivre, ce que je fais. Lui et moi nous nous mettons à discuter de ses obligations, de ses devoirs en tant que chevalier d'or. Nous arrivons devant la porte qui ouvre sur la grande salle, je me tourne vers mon ami comme pour lui demander si je peux entrer, il acquiesce. Je toque et ouvre la porte, j'avance avec Rasgado derrière moi. Toutes les discussions s'arrête et les chevaliers se retourne vers moi, je remarque deux nouveaux venues. Athéna s'avance et me présente chaque chevalier un à un. Après les présentations officiel, elle donne des missions à certains et en fait disposer d'autres, enfin quand tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire, je pose une question à la déesse :

-Comment je m'occupe moi ?


	6. Pourquoi il n'y a que des garçons ?

**Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi il n'y a que des garçons ?**

Pov Sisyphe :

- Comment je m'occupe ?

C'est vrai nous nous avons des choses à faire mais elle non. Moi j'ai entrainement avec Saga, Milo, Seiya, Dégel et Cardia. Ikki, son frère, Hyoga et Shiryu vont surement se promener dans la ville voisine. Les autres partent en mission de reconnaissance, la résurrection d'Hadès est proche.

- Si tu t'ennui tu peux accompagner les chevaliers à leur entrainement, dit Athéna.

- D'accord, répond Sakura.

Elle se tourne vers moi et le reste du groupe, nous sourit et se rapproche. Athéna nous dit que nous pouvons disposer, avant de partir en mission Rasgado s'approche de Sakura lui dit que quand il revient, elle aura intérêt à lui chanter une chanson, elle rit avec lui et lui dit au revoir. Je lui fais signe de nous suivre, ce qu'elle fait. Je me tourne et me mets à marcher avec les autres, au bout d'un moment je regarde derrière moi et là je la voie avec quelque chose dans les oreilles, chantonnant et dansant. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué Dégel regarde dans la direction de l'étrangère. Je le fixe, il le remarque et se reconcentre sur le livre qu'il avait à la main. Puis je me tourne vers Sakura, elle a remarqué que nous la regardions donc elle s'est arrêtée. Nous arrivons dans l'arène où nous nous entrainons. Mais amis et moi nous allons au centre pour nous échauffer, de son côté la jeune fille va s'assoir dans les gradins pour nous regarder, elle a toujours ces truc dans les oreilles.

Pov Milo :

Je me mets face à Cardia, nous sommes tous torse nu, ce qui n'a pas l'air de gêner Sakura, qui a plus tôt l'air de profiter de la vue. Le combat commence, je ne suis pas le seul à me battre, Saga se bat contre Dégel et Sisyphe contre Seiya. Nous avons décidé de ne pas utiliser notre cosmos. J'enchaine coup de poing, coup de pied, mais Cardia les évite tous. Je ne vois pas le coup de genou, je me retrouve à terre, j'ai encore perdu mais le combat n'ai pas fini, il continu à essayer de me donner des coups, je vois Sakura se lever, avancer et s'arrêter quand elle arrive au bord des gradins les plus proches du centre de l'arène. Elle semble inquiète, je n'ai pas le temps de bougé que Cardia me fait une coupure au niveau de l'épaule (oui Cardia est un chevalier d'or du Scorpion). Tout le monde s'arrête, Sisyphe s'approche de nous pour stopper Cardia qui continué à me lacérer le corps, alors que moi je ne réagissais pas, ses coups ne me faisaient pas mal. Quand Cardia est loin de moi, Sakura court pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Elle s'approche de moi et regarde mes blessures, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Elle déchire le bat de sa chemise pour me faire un bandage à l'épaule, elle se tourne vers moi :

- Ça va, demande-t-elle.

- Oui, ça va merci, répondis-je.

- Bien, dit-elle.

Elle se tourne vers Cardia, s'avance jusqu'à être en face de lui.

- ÇA VA PAS D'ATTAQUER QUELQU'UN A TERRE, cri-t-elle.

- Que…. nous étions en combat, dit-il.

- Et alors ça ne s'appelle pas ENTRAINEMENT pour rien, répondit-elle pendant que les autres rient face au savon que se prend Cardia sauf Dégel qui lui lit.

- Bon…, chuchote-elle, elle se tourne vers Sisyphe et lui demande, Pourquoi il n'y a que des garçons.


	7. L'Athéna de cette époque ?

**Chapitre 7 : L'Athéna de cette époque ?**

Pov Seiya :

J'adore cette petite, elle passe un de ces savon à Cardia, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir le cran de faire ça. Je continu de rire avec les autres, Milo sourit et Dégel lui esquisse un sourire.

- Bon…, chuchote-elle, elle se tourne vers Sisyphe et lui demande, Pourquoi il n'y a que des garçons.

- Eh bien… une fille ne tiendrait pas de minutes face à l'ennemi, répondit-il.

- Tu rigole j'espère, dit-elle, tu te fous de moi là. C'est du SEXISME, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Dans le future qui sont les champions en combat, les FILLES.

- Oui mais on n'est pas de le future, dit-il du tac-au-tac.

- Seiya, dans à ton époque il y avait bien des filles chevaliers, me demande-t-elle, il y avait Marine, Shina…

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondis-je.

- Tu vois Sisyphe, continu-t-elle.

- Ok… bah essaye de me battre, la défi-t-il.

- Je peux pas je n'ai pas eu d'entrainement, chuchote-t-elle surement aussi déconcertée que moi face à la débilité de mon ami.

- Hé, Athéna vous demande, cri Hyoga.

- D'accord on arrive, cri à son tour Milo.

On monte tous les gradins, Sisyphe et Sakura continu de débattre sur le sujet des filles. Je suppose que l'un des deux a abandonné car Sakura avance vers Milo pour lui demander comment va son bras et ils commencent à discuter. On retrouve Ikki, Shun et Shiryu devant le temple d'Athéna, je vois Ikki regarder d'un œil mauvais le scorpion qui a l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ikki se rapproche avec les autres de nous, ils nous salut et vont discuter avec Sakura qui continue d'avancer vers le temple en discutant avec eux. Nous arrivons dans la salle principale, Milo toque, ouvre la porte et nous fait entrer. Athéna est au centre de la salle, elle se tourne vers nous.

- Sisyphe, je te confie la mission de chercher la réincarnation de l'Athéna de cette époque.

- Bien Athéna-sama.

Sakura a l'air perdu.

- Ça va, lui demandais-je.

Elle sursaute et se tourne vers moi et chuchote.

- L'Athéna de cette époque, dit-elle comme préoccupé.


	8. Qui est en couple ici ?

**Chapitre 8 : Qui est en couple ici ?**

Pov Hyoga :

- L'Athéna de cette époque, dit-elle comme préoccupé.

Je la fixe, elle semble soucieuse. Quand elle a entendu ça, son sourire c'est fané.

- Elle…elle s'appelle Sacha, chuchote-t-elle mais tout le monde l'entend, elle est en Italie, dans un petit village, elle a un frère et un meilleur ami, le brun sera le futur chevalier du pégase et le frère…

- Et le frère, répété-Athéna comme pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Son frère… est la réincarnation…d'Hadès, finit-elle par dire, mais il ne faut ni lui en parler, ni l'amener ici, il faut le laisser tranquille.

- Mais… Pourquoi, demanda Sisyphe.

- Seul Tenma, son meilleur ami pourra le ramener à la raison, il faut laisser les choses couler.

- Hors de question, cria Manigoldo.

- Tu veux votre mort peut-être, vous ne fait pas le poids face aux spectres, aux juges et aux dieux Hypnose et Thanatos, dit-elle calmement.

- Nous les écrasons, continua Manigoldo.

- Oui…, dit-elle ironiquement, c'est pour ça que tu mourras contre Thanatos, que Albafica mourra face à Minos, mais oui à part ça vous aller les écraser.

Ce qu'elle dit nous glaça, le sang à tous. Si des chevaliers d'or mourraient, qu'allait-il se passer.

- Mais il n'y avait pas les chevaliers de l'autre époque, donc le combat pourrait prendre une autre tournure.

- Donc ce n'est pas perdu, questionne Athéna.

- Ce n'est jamais perdu et en plus vous avez un atout, dit-elle, je connais leurs attaques et leur façons de penser, leur geste et leur lien.

- Oui, assure Athéna, ce n'est pas un point à négliger, Bien Sisyphe tu iras chercher Sacha et ne parlerait de rien aux deux autres. Tu pars demain.

- Bien, Athéna-sama.

Je suis surpris, c'est la première fois que je vois Sakura aussi sérieuse, elle qui d'habitude souriante.

- Bien il commence à faire nuit, alors allons manger, continu Athéna.

Tout le monde se dirige vers la salle à manger, je prends Sakura par les épaules pour la guider, sous le regard noir d'Ikki, et le regard envieux de Dégel qui avait relevé sa tête de son livre. Nous arrivons, nous nous installons et commençons à manger. Le silence était total et pesant. Sakura mal à l'aise, nous posa une question qui nous surpris tous.

- Qui est en couple ici, demande-t-elle.


	9. Je vais me taire, par rapport au couple

**Chapitre 9 : Je vais me taire, par rapport au couple qu'on vous attribut chez moi…**

Pov Shiryu :

- Qui est en couple ici, demande-t-elle.

Je suis consterné, devant sa curiosité mais c'est un charme. Elle est belle, a du caractère, un sourire d'ange. Mais je crois que sa question, nous gêne tous. Celui qui doit mal prendre la question, est surement Ikki, il a perdu _Esméralda_ pendant son entrainement sur l_'ile de la reine morte._

- Désoler, c'est sorti tout seul, dit-elle devant le visage rouge de certain, juste une chose.

Elle se tourne vers Athéna, qui est à côté d'elle.

- Et toi, ma petite Saori, dit-elle avec les yeux pétillant de malice, un garçon, un fille, blond, châtain, roux, brun, petit, grand, elle s'arrête.

De son côté Athéna est rouge pivoine.

- Que…mais…. Mais no…non, bégueilla la déesse.

- Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu es rouge coquelicot, la taquine-t-elle.

- Oui... je suis amoureuse, finit par soufflé Athéna.

- Tu ne le nie pas, dit choquée Sakura.

Nous sommes tous choqués par la franchise de nôtre déesse.

- Il est ici, demande Sakura.

- Non, il n'est pas à table.

- Laisse-moi deviner, chuchote Sakura, je sais… Jabu de la licorne.

- Que…, dit Athéna.

- J'ai bon en plus, continua Sakura, bon manque plus que lui dire, il est où ?

- Il doit être en train de s'entrainer, dit Shun.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas vu à l'entrainement, chuchote l'étrangère.

- Il ne s'entraine pas au même endroit que nous, complète Cardia.

- D'accord, continue Sakura, merci pour ces réponses.

- Et toi tu es en couple, demande Ikki.

- Non, je suis célibataire, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, de mon côté je vais me taire, par rapport au couple qu'on vous attribut chez moi…


	10. Comment t'es arrivée ici ?

**Chapitre 10 : Comment t'es arrivée ici ?**

Pov Dégel :

- Non, je suis célibataire, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, de mon côté je vais me taire, par rapport au couple qu'on vous attribut chez moi…

Quand elle a dit qu'elle était célibataire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a soulagé, mais la suite m'intéresse aussi.

- Quels sont-ils, questionne Cardia soudainement intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

- Ils ne sont pas horrible mais…., elle hésite à dire la suite, cela dépend juste du fait que vous soyez ou pas hétéro…

Elle ne nous laisse pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle commence la liste.

- Juste avant de commencer, il y a deux, trois couples qui sont en rapport avec l'inceste,

chuchote-elle comme si elle voulait que nous ne l'entendions pas, Camus/Milo, Mu/Angelo,

Saga/Kanon, Aiolia/Aiolos, Dohko/Shion, Ikki/Shun, Shun/Hyoga, Shun/Aphrodite, Dégel/Cardia et enfin Sisyphe/El Cid. Voilà les couples les plus présents.

Nous sommes tous, avachi sur nos chaises, Saori essaye de s'empêcher de rire et Sakura est gênée. Shun est couleur coquelicot comme beaucoup d'entre nous.

- Bien on y est passé, alors à ton tour, décide Sisyphe, donne nous le nom de tes 10 garçons préférés.

- D'accord…Ikki, Dégel, Shun, Hyoga, Milo, Cardia, Camus…, elle réfléchit, Seiya, Shiryu, Saga.

Tous les concernés, qui sont présents, sont surpris et ont chacun une réaction différente. Ikki a un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur les lèvres, Shun est rouge, Hyoga lui sourit à la jeune fille, Milo a les joues roses, Seiya lui dit qu'il l'aime bien aussi, Shiryu la regarde surpris et la bouche ouverte, Saga lui se tortille de gêne. Et moi, je dois être rouge, vu le regard que me lance Sisyphe.

- Et si tu devais…, Sisyphe n'eut pas le temps de finir que quelque chose tomba à une vitesse fulgurent et détruit le toit. Je vois Ikki sauter pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras pour la protéger des projectiles de carrelage qui volent à près que l'objet n'est atterrit sur le sol.

De la poussière entoure la pièce, je m'approche avec Cardia et Sisyphe qui sont à côté de moi, la poussière s'estompe et là nous voyons une fille qui ressemble beaucoup à Sakura, assise à parler dans une autre langue. Je vois Sakura approcher avec Ikki qui est juste derrière et qui lui tient les épaules, ça me met hors de moi, comment ose-t-il la toucher. Quand il n'y a plus de poussière, Sakura s'approche de la jeune fille, et parle avec elle.

- Hainé…, demande Sakura, grande sœur comment t'es arrivée ici ?


	11. Il faudrait aller dormir

**Chapitre 11 : Il faudrait aller dormir.**

Pov Aphrodite :

J'arrive devant le temple d'Athéna, pour rejoindre mes camarades, ma mission est terminée, rien à signaler dans le sud du sanctuaire. J'entre dans le temple et avance vers la porte principale et l'ouvre pour tomber sur Sakura et une jeune fille au centre de la pièce et là j'entends:

- Hainé…, demande Sakura, grande sœur comment t'es arrivée ici ?

La jeune femme est la sœur de Sakura, je regarde mes compagnons et mon regard se fige sur l'un d'eux : Hyoga, ça fait 1 an que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments à son égard. J'entends un ricanement et vois Athéna, qui a remarquer, je sens mes joues rougir, elle s'approche de Sakura et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, elle parait surprise, se tourne vers moi pour voir et rigole à son tour. Les garçons se demandent pourquoi la déesse et Sakura rigolent mais ils ne seront rien. Hyoga se tourne vers moi à son tour, il… rougit et détourne les yeux, les filles le remarquent et rigole encore une fois.

- Bon, grande sœur comment es- tu arrivée ici, demande Sakura qui essaye tant bien que mal de se reprendre.

- Bien, je me penchais au-dessus d'un trou dans la rue principale, pour le chemin de ton lycée et quelqu'un m'a poussé, dit simplement ''Hainé''.

- Comme moi, chuchote Sakura.

- Bien…, dit Athéna, pourrais-tu te présenter s'il-te-plait.

- D'accord, acquiesce Hainé avant de se lever, je m'appelle Hainé Haruka, je suis la grande sœur de Sakura, j'ai 17 ans.

Après cette présentation, personne ne parle, j'ai remarqué que Milo n'arrête pas de fixer Hainé, qui à l'aire de le remarquer car elle rougit en le regardant. Sakura s'avance vers sa sœur et la prend dans ses bras.

- Bon, continuons le repas, je vais refaire les places, dit Athéna en me regardant.

- Je peux t'aider, demande Sakura en me fixant à son tour, je commence à mal le sentir.

- Bien sûr, que tu peux, elles nous regardent à tour de rôle Hyoga et moi.

Elles se regardent et acquiescent en pouffant de rire, Hainé à l'aire de l'avoir remarquer et rigole à son tour.

- Bien…Hyoga à côté d'Aphrodite, commence Sakura.

- Hainé et Milo à côté, dit Athéna sous le regard dépité et perdu de Hainé, Sakura entre Ikki et Dégel, continu la déesse et ça ce n'était pas prévu vus la tête et les rougeurs de Sakura, mais Athéna n'en a que faire à ce que je vois car elle se remet à parler, Shun à côté de Seiya, et… Sisyphe à côté de Cardia et Shiryu.

Personne n'ose faire de commentaire, car face à une déesse nous n'avons aucune chance, alors tout le monde alla s'assoir à la place désigné, je vois Sakura rougir a vue d'œil, elle doit beaucoup aimer les garçons à ses côtés pour avoir cette réaction, Dégel n'arrête pas de fixer la jeune femme à côté de lui, tout comme Ikki. De son côté Shun et Seiya prennent le sel en même temps et leur mains se touchent et ils rougissent, Hainé et Milo se lancent des regards. Du côté des trois autres, ils discutent tranquillement, Athéna elle rit devant la scène qui se déroule devant elle. Et moi je fais tous pour éviter le regard de Hyoga.

- Aller c'est la fin du repas, retournait tous dans vos temples, Aphrodite étant donné que Albafica n'est pas là tu peux prendre Hyoga avec toi dans ta maison, me demande Athéna même si je sais que c'est plus un ordre.

- Bien Athéna-sama, dis-je.

Avant de partir, je vois Sakura nous faire à tous un bisou sur la joue, quand elle le fait à Hyoga, j'ai une envie de meurtre. Puis elle s'approche de moi, se met sur la pointe des pieds et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- T'en fait pas je te volerais pas** ton** Hyoga.

Avant de me faire un bisou. Et de partir vars Athéna et sa sœur pour dormir. Je sors du temple avec les autres garçons, nous discutons et étant de la dernière maison, je suis le premier à rentrer, Hyoga me suis. Je lui montre le temple et je m'arrête devant une chambre, celle pour les invité, je le fait entrer et lui explique tout et au moment où je m'apprête à partir, il me bloque contre la porte et m'embrasse. Je suis surpris mais ne le repousse pas. Il se retire, pour me regarder, se pencher vers mon oreille et me chuchoter tout bas :

-Je t'aime

Je suis choqué, figé, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, il se retire, comme déçu que je ne réponde pas alors qu'il se retourne, je le tire vers moi, pour l'embrasser, et lui chuchoter à mon tour mes sentiments. Après s'être embrassé pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures… Je le pousse vers le lit, m'allonge à côté de lui et le prends dans mes bras.

- Il faudrait dormir, murmure-t-il, j'acquiesce et m'endors à ses côté.


	12. Avec une épine de rose

**Chapitre 12 : Avec une épine de rose, je m'ouvrirai les veines et avec mon sang, je vous écrirai je vous aime.**

Pov Sakura :

Je me réveille, me lève. Hier Saori m'a dit que le petit déjeuner se prenait chacun de son côté alors je me coiffe et j'y vais, je n'ai pas besoin de me changer. J'ouvre la porte et je vois Dégel qui lit à côté de ma porte sur une chaise et de l'autre côté Ikki qui lui regarde le plafond. Ils n'ont pas remarqué ma présence, je les observe attentivement, ils sont magnifiques, je crois être amoureuse d'eux deux, mais… je ne dirais rien, devoir choisir met impossible. Je ne veux pas avoir à souffrir, en choisissant l'un et pas l'autre, dans les deux cas je serais malheureuse. Je détourne le regard et souffle et là attire l'attention sur moi, je tourne mon regard vers Ikki que j'ai senti bouger, et je le vois rouge tomate, je me regarde et remarque que je suis en nuisette plutôt courte. Je me retourne pour rentrer dans ma chambre pour me changer et je vois la même réaction chez Dégel. Et juste avant de fermer ma porte, une main me tire en arrière me met à terre et là je vois Ikki à moitié assis sur moi et Dégel qui me tiens les bras. L'un m'embrasse le cou et l'autre les lèvres. Chacun se penchent sur une de mes oreilles pour me murmurer en cœur :

- On t'aime.

Début lemon :

Ils se mettent à l écher mon oreille. La main de Dégel passe sous ma nuisette, pour caresser mon ventre. De son côté Ikki s'amuse avec mes lèvres et mon cou, en le mordillant et le léchant.

Alors que Dégel allait enlever ma robe, je le stoppe.

- Je vous signale qu'on est dans le couloir, dis-je en essayant de ne pas haleter.

- Ça peut s'arranger, chuchote Ikki à mon oreille en accrochant mes jambes à ses hanches et me porter jusqu'à mon lit où vient de s'assoir Dégel et ils se remettent à leur position initiale.

Dégel enlève ma nuisette, bien sûr je n'avais rien en dessous appart ma culotte, le fripon derrière-moi commence à me malaxer les seins tout en me léchant le cou. Ikki lui arrêté de m'embrasser pour entendre mes gémissements. Il s'attaque ensuite à mon buste, il m'embrasse la clavicule puis descend vers ma poitrine et se met à lécher mes tétons au moment où Dégel enlève ses mains pour les approcher de mon intimité. Je gémis quand je sens la langue d'Ikki taquiner mes tétons. Et pose ma main sur ma bouche quand je sens les doigts de Dégel caresser mon intimité. Le phénix le remarque et enlève ma main de ma bouche. Dégel de son côté rentre un doigt dans mon intimité, je me mets à gémir et haleter. Puis rentre un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Enfin il les retire, et Ikki s'allonge et il m'installe sur lui, il m'embrasse et me pénètre. Ça fait mal, c'est même très douloureux. Enfin quand je suis habituée, il fait signe à Dégel qui me fait entrer trois doigt dans a bouche pour les humidifier, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je le fait. Enfin je comprends quand je sens un doigt entrer dans le trou anal, pour faire des va et viens. Je me crispe quand il en enfonce un deuxième, puis pousse un léger cri de douleur au troisième. Quand je ne ressens presque plus aucune douleur il les enlève pour se préparer à me pénétrer. Il induit son dard d'un liquide, se positionne et me pénètre, je pousse un cri de douleur, pour enfin ne plus rein sentir. Je regarde chacun son tour les garçons et acquiesce pour leur donner l'accord de bouger. Ils se mettent à bouger simultanément lentement pour me permettent de m'habituer et commence à accélérer le mouvement. AU bout d'un moment, nous atteignons l'extase. Je jouis en même temps qu'eux. Pour finir par tomber sur le corps d'Ikki et avec Dégel qui après s'être retiré s'allonge à côté de nous, je me lève et m'allonge entre mes amants pour leurs chuchoter :

- Avec une épine de rose, je m'ouvrirai les veines et avec mon sang, je vous écrirai je vous aime, je les embrasse, mets la couverture sur nous et m'endors auprès de mes amours.


	13. L'Amour est quelque chose de merveilleux

**Chapitre 13 :L'Amour est quelque chose de merveilleux.**

Pov Hainé :

Je me réveille, on toque à la porte, je l'ouvre et tombe sur Athéna, elle me demande de la suivre. Elle m'emmène devant la chambre de ma sœur et me fait coller l'oreille contre la porte et j'entends… des gémissements, je deviens rouge. Je m'éloigne de la porte, pour partir main dans la main avec Athéna dans la salle principale. Pour me changer les idées, Saori me propose du thé et des gâteaux. Nous mangeons et une heure plus tard, je vois ma sœur dans une robe grec couleur pêche, avec à ses côtés Dégel et Ikki, Athéna leur sourit et les invites à venir manger, je fais de même. Nous discutons de la situation, de comment je suis arrivé, où je suis et tout le reste. Je regarde ma sœur qui est avec le phénix et le verseau, ils discutent, ils s'embrassent et se chuchotent des mots d'amours. Je me décide à parler avec eux :

- Je suis heureuse pour vous, leur dis-je.

- Merci, me dit ma sœur en me souriant c'est la première fois que je la voie aussi heureuse.

- Merci, dirent les garçons en cœur, ce qui a l'air d'amuser ma sœur qui les taquine avec ça.

Mais après avoir fait une seul remarque, elle se retrouve à courir comme un lapin, avec deux chasseur affamé à ses trousses. Je me mets à mon tour à rire, accompagnée d'Athéna. Après dix minutes de course, les garçons arrivent à attraper ma sœur et se mettent à la chatouiller. Et c'est là que rentre des chevaliers que je n'avais pas vu hier, le trio ne s'est pas rendu compte des nouvelles présences. L'un des chevaliers attire mon attention, il a les cheveux bleu turquoise comme ses yeux. Athéna me présente et les présente. Celui qui a attiré mon attention se nomme Camus. Je crains de me retrouver dans la même situation que ma sœur et être amoureuse de deux garçons. Milo et Camus. Ma sœur se lève avec ses deux amants, s'approche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

- L'amour est quelque chose de merveilleux, n'hésite pas.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Pov Sakura :

Ça fait 5 ans, que je suis ici. Je suis fiancée à Dégel et Ikki, nous avons des jumeaux, Tenma et Alone. En l'honneur de deux être qui s'aimé mais qui se sont entre-tuer et qui sont mort dans les bras de l'autre. Je suis enceinte de 8 moi encore de jumeaux.

Hainé a fait comme moi et est maintenant heureuse avec ses deux hommes camus et Milo, elle est enceinte de 3 mois et à une fille du nom de Marine.

Jabu et Saori, vivent ensemble, au sanctuaire, comme nous tous. Ils s'occupent d'orphelins mais aussi de leur nouveau-né, du nom de Sabu.

Shun et Seiya sont en couple, depuis maintenant 2 ans. Tout comme Shiryu et Mu.

Aphrodite et Hyoga, eux vivent tranquillement, ensemble et ont adopté un petit garçon du pays d'origine de Hyoga qu'ils ont appelé Isaac.

Tout fini bien.


	15. Bonus 1

**One shot : Moi enceinte**

Pov Sakura :

Je me lève, cela fait deux mois que je suis en coule avec Dégel et Ikki. Je suis vraiment heureuse, ma sœur aussi est en couple avec Milo et Camus. Deux semaines que je suis victimes de vertige et de nausées, mais je ne suis pas la seul

Hainé et Saori sont dans le même cas. Aujourd'hui nous avons décidé d'aller chez le médecin sans prévenir nos hommes.

Nous arrivons devant le cabinet, sonnons. Une jeune femme nous ouvre la porte avec le sourire, elle nous fait entrer et assoir dans une salle d'attente. Au bout de 10 minutes d'attente. Un homme nous fait signe de le suivre et nous explique qu'il est médecin et nous demande nôtre problème.

Moi : He bien voilà, depuis à peu près deux semaines, nous sommes toutes les trois soumises à des nausées, des vertiges.

Saori : Alors nous voulions avoir votre avis.

Hainé : Alors docteur qu'a-t-on ?

Docteur : Venez-vous allonger sur la table je vais vous occulter.

Après nous avoir occultés, le médecin nous regarda à tour de rôle et nous fit un large sourire.

Docteur : Mesdames, vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois !

Moi et les filles : QUOI ! Bien merci docteur.

Après avoir appris la nouvelle nous sortirent toutes du cabinet et rentrèrent au sanctuaire, où nous attendaient les garçons. Quand ils nous virent, ils se précipitèrent vers nous pour nous poser des questions. Où on était etc.….

Fin Pov Sakura :

Pov Dégel :

Ikki, Milo, Camus, Jabu et moi nous attendions nos femmes, ce matin personnes ne les avait vu à part Manigoldo, qui nous disait qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la ville. Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous attendions. Quand enfin nous les virent arriver, Milo, Ikki et Jabu de nature survolté leur sautèrent dessus pour les questionner. Camus et moi étions les seuls à remarquer le malaise des filles. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

**1 mois plus tard :**

1 moi que les filles nous évitent. Comme si elles avaient peur, cette fois, nous avons tous remarqué ce changement de comportement, et avons décidé ensemble de les coincé et de les obligés à parler. Alors nous les avons invités à faire une sortie en villes, qu'elles ont acceptées, nous avons mangé une glace puis nous sommes allés au parc, pour discuter de leur comportement. Nous sommes allés dans un coin tranquille et nous les avons bloqués.

Ikki : Pourquoi vous nous évitez ?

Sakura : Que…heuuuuuuu….

Jabu : Je répète… Pourquoi vous nous évitez ?

Saori : Comment dire sans brusquer les choses….

Milo : En nous l'expliquant.

Hainé : Comme si c'était facile à expliquer…

Camus : Essayer….

Sakura : D'abord asseyez –vous.

Je suis assez surpris, Sakura qui d'habitude est à l'aise et nous dit les choses comme ça. Mais bon, on va s'assoir.

Saori : Bon… et bien comment dire…

Hainé : Et bien nous… nous…

Sakura : NOUS SOMMES ENCEINTES !

Nous : QUOI !

J'y crois pas nos copines sont enceintes et ont a rien vu.

Jabu : De combien ?

Saori : De 3 mois.

Camus : Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas si tu te rends comptes que Saori et moi on a 16 ans et Hainé 17. On est mineur et puis…

Hainé : On avait peur…

Milo : Mais de quoi ?

Saori : De vos réactions, à nôtre âge beaucoup de garçons aurait mal réagit alors malgré que nous avons confiance en vous, on avait peur.

Je ne dis rien et Ikki aussi est surpris. Je m'approche de Sakura qui a les larmes aux yeux et l'enlace.

Moi : Ne t'en fait pas on est là… D'accord ?

Sakura : oui…oui…

Ikki : Bon…ce sont des garçons ou des filles ?

Sakura : On ne sait pas il faudrait aller chez le médecin pour savoir.

Jabu : Bien, allons prendre rendez-vous.

Je vois Jabu enlacé Saori et Milo et Camus qui enlacent Hainé. De son côté Ikki est résistant, Sakura le remarque et va le prendre dans ses bras.

Milo : Quand-est-ce que le ventre s'arrondira ?

Hainé : dans quelques semaines, on le verra mais il est déjà rond, c'est pour ça que l'on met des vêtements ample pour que personne ne le voit.

**2 semaines plus-tard :**

Ikki, Sakura et moi allons avoir des jumeaux, deux garçons. Jabu et Saori d'un garçon eux aussi, alors que du côté de Hainé, Milo et Camus une fille verra bientôt le jour.

Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.


	16. Bonus 2

**Chapitre Bonus 2 : Accouchement précipité et simultané :**

Pov Sakura :

Les filles est moi arrivons à nôtre 7ème moi de grossesse, Les garçons s'occupe bien de nous, mais aujourd'hui ils sont en réunion alors nous sommes restée au temple avec Kiki qui nous surveille, les garçons se réunissent souvent avec le grand pope pour parler du mode de vie et faire des recherche sur commet s'occuper d'un bébé… Car oui, capable de tuer Hadès mais pas de s'occuper d'un enfant, je vous jure les hommes… Bien sûr c'est moi qui ai le plus gros ventre, je suis la seule à attendre des jumeaux. Les filles et moi nous parlons de plein de chose, ce que nous aimons en prenant le thé et mangeant des gâteaux.

Quand soudain, Hainé se teint le ventre comme si elle avait des crampes, elle se leva pour marcher un peu mais à peine c'est elle levée, qu'un liquide translucide coula, Saori et moi nous nous regardons. De son côté Hainé paniqué, je me demande ce qu'est ce liquide. Quand enfin Hainé se met parler :

Hainé : Les filles je viens de perdre les eaux.

Saori et moi : QUOIIII ?

Moi : Kiki fonce prévenir Milo et Camus que dans quelques heures ils seront pères !

Kiki : Compte sur moi !

Moi : Saori, appelle le médecin pour qu'il vienne, on ne peut pas la transporter jusqu'à lui.

Saori : D'accord

Moi : je l'amène sur son lit.

Après que Saori passe l'appelle et que Hainé était allongée, moi à ses côté lui épongeant le front, je me demandais ce que faisaient les garçons, dix minutes qu'ils devraient être là. Merde quoi, leur copine va accoucher et eux ils font je ne sais quoi.

Moi : Ne t'en fait pas, le médecin va arriver et Milo et Camus vont pas tarder.

Hainé : Je veux qu'ils soient là.

Moi : Ils vont arriver.

**1 heure plus tard.**

J'entends ma sœur pousser des cris de douleur, le médecin est arrivé i heure et cela fait une heure que ma sœur a commencé le travail. Ses deux imbéciles de copains ne sont toujours pas là, je les vois, je les tus. Enfin les cris cessent, je vais voir ma sœur qui épuisée c'est endormie et à côté d'elle se tient une magnifique petite fille. Le médecin nous dit à moi et Saori qu'elle est entrainement fatigué et qu'elle a besoin de repos. Je propose au médecin de prendre un thé ce qu'il accepte, il n'a plus de visite avant demain, nous discutons de médecine, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive… Milo et Camus les deux crétins qui ne sont même pas capable d'être là quand on a besoin d'eux. Je me lève de mon fauteuil, m'approche d'eux et…

Moi : Nan mais vous vous foutez du monde ! Vôtre copine a accouché il y a de ça 10 minutes et on vous a prévenu il y a plus d'une heure.

Milo : Et calme toi ! On est là maintenant…

Moi : Non mais je rêve, ce n'est pas vous qui avez vu votre sœur souffrir se demandant quand ses amants bougerons leur culs pour venir la soutenir, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez entendu crier de douleur pendant une heure ! Nan c'est moi, Saori et le médecin. Alors la moindre des choses ce serai de se dépêcher d'aller voir votre fille non !?

Médecin : Mademoiselle, calmez-vous l'énervement n'est pas bon pour le bébé ni pour vous et vous pourriez faire comme votre sœur un accouchement prématuré.

Camus : Excuse-nous, on nous a retenus…

Moi : Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que la fille que vous aimez et que votre enfant.

Camus : Le grand pope n'a pas fait entrer Kiki et donc nous avons était mis au courant quand celui-ci à défoncer la porte et à hurler.

Saori : Désoler de vous déranger mais je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux…

Moi : Toi aussi ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai c'est la journée des accouchements ma parole…

Je soupire. C'est reparti pour un tour.

Moi : Bon je monte chercher Jabu, vous deux vous portez Saori à sa chambre. Docteur vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Docteur : Bien.

Je quitte le groupe pour monter les escaliers du sanctuaire jusqu'au temple du grand-pope. J'arrive devant la porte, je toque, on m'ouvre. Je vois Shaka qui me regarde surpris, il se décale pour que j'entre. Le silence total dans la pièce.

Moi : Bien, vu que je ne dérange pas…

Je me tourne vers Jabu.

Moi : Bon toi, ta copine accouche alors tu te grouille…

Il se fige, ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas intérêt à m'énerver, je viens de monter des escaliers pendant 10 minutes pour venir le prévenu alors il a intérêt à ce bouger.

Moi : Bon…. BOUGE TON CUL MERDE… TU VAS ETRE PÈRE !

Jabu : Quoi…

Moi : Calme-toi Sakura... Tu vas aller voir ta copine car elle est en train de mettre au monde ton enfant.

Jabu : MERDE ! POURQUOI TU ME L'A PAS DIT PLUS TÔT.

Moi : JE TE L'AI DIT AIS TU AS BEUGUER…

Jabu : MERCI !

Je le vois courir, je souris, faite qu'il arrive à temps. Je suis fatiguée. Je vacille. Alors que je vais tomber, Je sens quelqu'un me rattraper. Je lève ma tête et vois l'un de mes anges me tenir dans ses bras et l'autre à mes côté, ils m'aident à m'assoir. Dégel me regarde avec inquiétude.

Dégel : Ça va ?

Moi : Oui...Je… suis juste fatiguée, tous monter avec ce ventre c'est compliquer…

Ikki : J'imagine…

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui a, vous faites une tête bizzard ?

Dégel : Dans quelques mois nous seront parents et on ne sait pas s'occuper d'enfants.

Moi : C'est ça… Vous serez de bon parents j'en suis sûr.

Je me lève, prêtes à retourner auprès de ma sœur, mon amie, ma nièce et leurs incompétents de copains.

Dégel : Où vas-tu ?

Moi : Je rentre au temple me reposer.

Ikki : On t'accompagne.

Moi : Heuu… D'accord…

Nous partons après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Nous sommes à mi-chemin, je m'arrête. Mon ventre me fait mal, comme… des contractions, c'est une blague. J'essaye d'avancer mais je n'y arrive pas.

Moi : Les garçons….

Ils ne m'entendent pas.

Moi : Les GARCONS !

Enfin ils entendent, se retournent et me regardent surpris.

Moi : Je crois que je vais accoucher.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que mes jambes choisir pour céder. Ikki me rattrape de justesse et me porte en courant jusqu'au temple où se trouvent mes amies. J'arrive avec mes amants pour voir deux bébés, l'un dans les bras de Jabu, l'autre dans les bras de Camus. Ils se tournent vers nous.

Milo : C'est ton tour.

Moi : Hilarant Milo…

Docteur : Bien amenez là à sa chambre.

Ikki : Bien…

Dégel lui me tient la main, il la sert comme si il avait peur. Mais quand Ikki me pose sur le lit, je suis prise d'une vague de douleurs. Le médecin m'explique ce que je dois faire, ils se tournent vers mes amants pour leur demander s'ils voulaient rester ou partir.

Tous les deux ont décidé de rester. Et l'enfer commença, Dégel tient toujours ma main que je sers. Ikki est derrière moi, il me caresse les cheveux mais je sens qu'il est stressé. Je me tourne vers eux et souri avant de serrer les dents face à une nouvelle vague de douleur. Mon autre main est prise par Ikki, ça me rassure. Le médecin me dit que c'est bien, qu'il faut que je continue, il me prévient qu'au moment où la tête du bébé commencera à sortir j'aurai une plus grosse douleur. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et sous la douleur je n'ai pas retenir un cri. Celui-ci fut suivi de pleure, ce qui malgré la douleur me fit sourire, mais cela ne dura pas car le deuxième bébé me rappela à l'ordre. Et les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes réactions, c'est ce qui se passa. Et pour la deuxième fois des pleures se firent entendre. Après l'éprouvante épreuve, Ikki me sourit et dégel m'embrasse. Nos bébés sont nés. Le médecin me posa mes deux adorables anges sur moi. Il nous laissa. Ce fut comme ça que commença de nouveaux souvenirs plein de bonheur.


End file.
